Late Night Confessions
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Without hesitation, Peter speaks. "To guard and protect Narnia." Aslan nods, "Yet in this duty you are failing someone close to your heart. You are intentionally putting them in the path of harm and pain." Peter/Susan, don't like don't read.


When Peter woke in the middle of the night and saw Aslan in his bedroom staring at him, he did not, for even one second, believe he was dreaming.

He quickly got out of his bed and knelt before the lion, not even surprised by the visit.

"Stand King Peter, Son of Adam." Aslan commanded.

Peter stood, preparing himself for what he knew must come.

"I am before you for one reason, High King." Aslan started calmly. "I've entrusted you with a duty that is more important than any other duty every given. Can you tell me what that duty may be?"

Without hesitation, Peter speaks. "To guard and protect Narnia."

Aslan nods, "Yet in this duty you are failing someone close to your heart. You are intentionally putting them in the path of harm and pain."

Peter fell back a step, "Aslan I would never-"

"But you are," the lion growled cutting the young king off. "You have taken one of my people and put them in the hands of evil more powerful than the Witch you have defeated years ago, more powerful than the Telmarian army you have just faced. You have sent her down a life of shame and anguish."

"Aslan.."Peter begged. "I swear on my life I have done nothing of which you speak. I have guarded and protected your people."

"Yet failed one," Aslan continued, "You have done your duty by most King Peter, Son of Adam, when if your own heart, failed the one you cherish the most."

Peter opened his mouth to speak then let it fall closed. "We…"

"Have committed a sin greater than I could forgive." Aslan finished for him, "I hold you responsible for this has always been in her heart…yet she never acted upon it. It was you who acted after years of feeling that way."

Peter dropped to the side of the bed, seating himself, "It's all my fault…don't put any of this on Susan."

Aslan stepped forward, his voice lowering. "You are both to blame, son of Adam. You are to bad as you are the High King, you are the one I put in charge of the safety of my people. The Gentle Queen is to blame because she acted upon a sinful thought."

"But it was I who started this, Aslan!" Peter begged, tears forming in his eyes. "I was the one who kissed her, I was the one who told her I've always loved her."

"That may be so King Peter, but this action demands penitence-" The great lion responded, "from you both."

In one swift motion Peter was on his knees, head bowed and begging, "Aslan, forgive us, please we meant no offense…we love, loved, each other. Forgive us Aslan, please."

Seconds passed and neither spoke, when Aslan beckoned the king to stand it was with a gentle voice. "High King Peter the Magnificent, son of Adam. Because you have humbled yourself, and asked for forgiveness. You shall be granted what you ask."

"Aslan?" Peter asked, confused.

"You shall be welcomed back when the time for your return is upon you." Aslan stated then turned and stepped toward the door.

"Aslan?" Peter got onto his feet.

Aslan turned his head to glance back at Peter. "Yes?"

"What about Susan. You said I could come back….what about her?" his eyes pleaded for an answer.

Aslan's eyes fell closed and Peter could read the grief off his expression. "Aslan," Peter said again, "what about Susan."

But Aslan did not answer, instead his head dropped and he walked out the door, only to vanish in the hall seconds later.

Its years later when Pater realizes the price paid.

When the train crashed, Peter knew he was going to die, and his last thought was of his sister. But when he opens his eyes and see Aslan, the great lion reminds him of his reward for asking for forgiveness.

"Susan," Peter groans. "What about Susan?"

Aslan's eyes darkened. "I went to her, the same night I came to you."

"And?" Peter couldn't help but snapped.

"She did not ask for forgivness. She claimed she regretted nothing, she said she would never forsake her love for you." Aslan's voice lowered. "She accepted her fate of never being allowed to enter the gates of Narnia again."

Peter wondered if he could die again, for a second he wished he could.


End file.
